


Just Add Some Friction

by NightWritesTales



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just regular porn, No torture porn this time, Oneshot, Passionate Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWritesTales/pseuds/NightWritesTales
Summary: During a cold front on Dragon's Edge, a freezing Astrid sneaks into Hiccup's hut at night for a little warmth. He takes it upon himself to heat his girlfriend up, in FAR more ways than one.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Just Add Some Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Wrath-Of-God cold front my part of the U.S. is facing right now.
> 
> Yeah, this just kind of happened... I woke up at 4 AM this morning in a freezing room and for some reason thought of this. So here's some Hiccstrid porn. A bit of a break from the dark fics I typically write, but smutty nonetheless.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Astrid curled in on herself as much as her limbs would allow, pulling her heavy blankets tighter around her slim form. It provided a few moments of relief, but the icy cold still made its presence  _ very _ known.

A cold front cast down by Odin himself had swept over Dragon’s Edge, treating the riders to a full week of nothing but snow and ice. All of them had been praying for the damned thing to end, as it made doing virtually anything impossible. Or at the very least, extremely miserable. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know the cold either. They’re Vikings for Thor’s sake! Something Astrid had to keep reminding herself as she lay awake in her dark hut, trying for the umpteenth time that night to settle into a slumber. But every time she felt herself dozing off, shivers would rack through her body unannounced. It was infuriating!

Every blanket she owned was piled atop of her, all the way up to her ears, but still, the cold came out victorious. She grumbled, craving nothing more than warmth and rest.

Which is exactly when she got the idea. Debating for a moment if trekking outside at this hour would even be worth it, but all it took was another wave of shivers for her to make up her mind. She threw the blankets off, bracing for the frigid air that was quick to follow, quickly retrieving her boots. Deciding against replacing her skirt and armor, instead putting on a thick fur coat that hung from a hook on her wall.

Outside was even worse, thanks to the icy wind that swept through The Edge. Thankfully the snow had stopped, but the freezing temperatures had done nothing but turn the remaining white on the wooden walkways into near-solid ice. Making the trip up the platforms more lengthy and dangerous than was probably safe, but she thankfully reached her destination before slipping and falling to her death, or becoming a full on Viking-cicle.

Of  _ course _ his hut was warmer. The built-in forge was completed with a well functioning furnace on the ground floor, adding a little light to the otherwise darkened building. Though it was still colder than usual in the room, to Astrid, it was the equivalent of stepping into a hot spring in the island’s volcanic caves. She breathed a relieved breath of warm air, enjoying the tingling of blood returning to her limbs before ascending the narrow staircase.

Toothless lazily opened an eye as she made it to the loft.

Astrid smiled and gave him a brief pat on the head, “Hey Toothless, mind if I join you two in here?”

The dragon grumbled, obviously accustomed to the girl’s presence. Though a bit annoyed, as her ventures to Hiccup’s hut at this hour generally led to the two humans making quite a bit of funny noise. Never failing to deprive Toothless of an undisturbed slumber.

Astrid shook her head lovingly at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend, only covered by a single sheet in the warmth of his heated home. His soft snores brought an overwhelming sense of familiarity to her, a sound she typically heard when she was at the most peace. It made her smile.

Discarding her coat and boots, she was halfway into the bed before he even knew she was there.

Hiccup yawned, blinking the haze out of his eyes.

“What? Couldn’t say away?” He mumbled, voice gravelly from sleep.

“Something like that.” She responded, sliding under the blanket next to him as he scooted aside to give her more room.

“Gods, you’re freezing.” He said as he finally came in contact with her icy skin, he opened his arms. “Come here.”

She snuggled as close as possible, euphoria flooding her senses as she was encompassed by his warmth.

She sighed, “So… warm…”

He chuckled into her hair, rubbing his hands up and down her back to warm her further.

“What?” She questioned. “Not all of us have a built-in furnace.”

“Gee, if only someone had suggested one when you built your hut.”

Astrid rolled her eyes.

“What was it that stubborn Astrid Hofferson said?” He continued. “ _ ‘I don’t need some big, clunky furnace Hiccup, I’m a REAL Viking!’ _ “

She playfully swatted his shoulder, receiving a fit of laughter from the boy snuggling her.

“Are you saying you want me to leave?” She questioned, pulling back to blink at him in mock-sadness.

His features softened, and the look he gave her was nearly enough to melt her entirely.

“Never.”

Then, he kissed her. It was a deep kiss, as he slid his hot tongue across her cold lips, she welcomed the heat. But the warmth in addition to the comfort took her over, and her exhaustion finally made itself present again.

“Goodnight.” She murmured against his lips before pulling away and settling into her half of his pillow.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was very obviously not sated. He continued to dot warm, slow kisses along her cheek and jawline. She opened an eye accusingly, to which he pulled away, looking off in a random direction to appear innocent. Astrid shook her head, humming as she settled even closer to him, burying her cold face into the heat of his bare neck.

_ “Agh!” _ He yelped, his grip tightening around her.

“What?”

“Nose-! Cold!”

She smiled against his skin. “I know, that’s why I’m putting it somewhere warm.”

“Miss Hofferson,” He mused as he ran his fingers along her spine, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were taking advantage of me.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong.”

“I don’t think it’s very fair, shouldn’t  _ I  _ get something in return?”

Though she couldn’t see the look on his face, she’d bet her ax he was smirking. She pulled back to look at him.

Yep. Smirking.

“Maybe you’re right.” She whispered in a sultry tone.

It was her turn to kiss him, this time diving in deep, their tongues fighting for dominance as he held her even tighter. Just as his hands were beginning to slip over her rear end, she surprised him.

By flipping over, pressing her back to his chest and tucking his arms around her. It was her turn to smirk.

_ “Goodnight.”  _ She reiterated, fighting the urge to laugh as he huffed impatiently against the back of her neck.

He was still for a moment, before pulling her even closer to him. Particularly in the hip region, as he pressed his groin into her backside.

Her eyes shot open.

“Hiccup?”

“Mhmm?”

“I didn’t happen to interrupt anything, did I?”

He chuckled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Only this time, it wasn’t due to the cold.

“Just a really,  _ really _ nice dream.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I was with this absolutely  _ stunning _ blonde, and we were at the east lagoon.”

“Ah, so it was warm outside?”

He smiled against her, “Mmm, not sure. All I remember was her undressing.”

She felt her blood turning hot in her belly, “Did she take  _ everything _ off?”

“As a matter of fact, she did.”

“And how did she look?”

“Like a  _ goddess.” _

He went in to kiss her neck, before her elbow caught him in the ribs. He yelped, pushing upward to look at her questioningly.

“What was that for?!”

“For dreaming about other blondes.” She said with a raised brow, before closing her eyes again. “Now, sleep.”

He smirked at her, before snuggling back in.

She sighed again, growing impatient with him. “Hiccup!”

_ “What?” _

“Your hand.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about."

“It’s on my  _ boob!” _

He kissed along the side of her neck before casting a glance at her face. “What? You mean  _ this  _ hand?”

He gave her breast a firm squeeze.

Astrid gasped at the sensation, going to elbow him again, though he was quick to pin her tightly against him before she could accomplish her task.

“H-Hiccup!” She protested, trying to wiggle away from his tight grip.

“Nope! You had your chance!” He spoke into her ear while attempting to wrangle her squirming body, hand still massaging her soft mound.

“Let. Me. Go!” She affirmed, trying not to let him hear the giggles emerging from her throat. She gave a little shriek as he pinched her nipple, which was already hard and pointed from the cold.

Hiccup ignored her pleas, instead responding by tonguing the skin of her exposed neck. Hitting the little spots he’d come to memorize, knowing it would drive her absolutely wild.

“Mmm-!” Astrid fought from moaning at the feeling of his hot mouth on her, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing his attempts were working. “Last chance, Haddock. I’m warning you-!”

And for a moment, she thought she’d won. He stilled behind her, ceasing his kissing and the attack on her breast. She was about to laugh, thinking of the words to mock him with in her victory.

But just then, he moved his hand so fast she didn’t even know where it went, until she felt the warm sensation of a hand between her legs, and a firm pressure on her most-sensitive spot with pinpoint accuracy.

This time, she couldn’t have held back her moans even if she tried. He rubbed her hard through the fabric of her leggings, her clit sensitive and eager after all their affectionate horseplay. The hot blood that had pooled in her belly dropped even lower, igniting her loins in a fiery arousal under his warm touch. His other hand still worked her breast, squeezing it playfully as he dotted more wet kisses along her neck.

It was then that Astrid wondered exactly why she’d been playing hard to get, this felt like absolute Valhalla compared to her own cold, lonely bedroom.

Just as she began to feel the wetness seep through her clothing, he removed his hand from her sensitive spot. Before she could snap at him to finish what he started, he then moved beneath her clothing, fingers sliding through the slickness as he continued his handiwork on her clit.

She moaned blissfully once again, arching her back involuntarily, feeling his hard length poking at her ass. It did nothing but add to the euphoric sensation, as she suddenly craved the feeling of his cock stretching her open. All the while, the pleasure was building deep inside of her, threatening to overflow like a boiling pot as he rubbed her faster.

“Mmmf! Hic-!” She cried through the pleasure, reaching her hand back to grasp his auburn hair, pulling his head closer into her neck.  _ “Ah! _ Close! So close!”

He continued his fingering, until finally, she made the noise he was waiting for. Somewhat of a squeal, but partially a  _ squeak. _ It would be foreign to anyone who knew the girl he held in his arms, anyone but him, of course. It was always the sound she made when she reached her blissful end. It fell from Astrid’s mouth, even as she bit hard at her lip. Her eyes going a little crossed as an eruption of hot tingles exploded through her core, along with a final gush of her juices that ruined any chances of her pants remaining wearable.

Hiccup left her recovering for a moment as he retracted his hand, rubbing it along her side soothingly and giving a final kiss to her neck. As she came down from her heights, she released his hair, trailing down his arm to hold his hand.

“Feel any warmer?” He mumbled in her ear, lightly kissing the hair behind it.

“Not… not sure.” She panted, before chuckling mischievously as she let go of his hand, reaching back to cup his genitals.

Hiccup gasped as she palmed his hard cock through his pants, curling her cold fingers around his sensitive balls.

She grinned, “Think I need something a little hotter.”

Hiccup didn’t miss a beat, he grabbed the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down to mid-thigh, taking a moment to squeeze her firm ass before doing the same to himself. Astrid arched her back when she felt his hot, solid length poke eagerly at her wet slit, giving him a better angle for entrance. He braced himself against her before sliding in with experienced precision. Relishing the moan that rang from Astrid’s throat as he stretched her.

It was Hiccup’s turn to shudder, “Gods, you really are cold.”

Though her tight channel was slick and twitchy in her post-orgasm state, her insides felt very notably cooler than the normal inferno he was used to. He held there for a moment, letting the girl adjust to the penetration.

Astrid squeezed him internally a few times, giggling when she heard him groan in response.

She smirked, “Maybe some  _ friction _ will help with that?”

Excitement pooled in Hiccup’s groin at her words, and he grabbed onto her tightly before beginning his frantic thrusts. Inhuman noises fell from Astrid’s lips as he speared her, skipping the soft-beginning and going straight in for the kill. Turns out, she had been more accurate in her terminology than she intended, as a fierce heat began to burn in her tight little orifice. Her juices, which she’d already been overflowing with, were being squeezed out of her with every thrust. The hot fluid turning cold as it ran down her bare thighs.  _ Gods, _ he felt absolutely huge from this angle.

Hiccup, unable to help himself, dove his hand under her tunic to play with her breasts again. Finding them bare and jiggling with each of his erratic thrusts, he chuckled as he squeezed one, thanking Odin himself she never wore her bindings at night. The little mound danced heavenly under his palm, and he found himself thinking back to when she voiced her self-consciousness about them. She was afraid they’d be too small for his liking, but he found  _ any _ of her insecurities absolutely ridiculous. They fit in his hands so perfectly, he’d never change a thing. They were perfect,  _ she _ was perfect.

And he loved her with all his heart.

The fact that she was even doing this, with  _ him, _ made his chest burn with affection. And he was determined to let her know. He angled his hips a little, driving into her with full force.

Astrid shrieked a little as he prodded her g-spot, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sensation, and tapping his arm to emphasize her state.

“Ah!  _ AH! _ Ri-Right there! Fuck me right there!!”

Hiccup considered it a miracle that he didn’t go off right then, her words almost pushing him over the edge as the tingling in his balls intensified. But he was determined, he was going to make her finish again.

He panted hot breath into her ear,  _ “F-Fuck  _ Astrid! I want you to cum again, cum on my cock! I-I wanna feel it, all over my cock...”

Astrid giggled in euphoria, Hiccup never cursed, and hearing him say those things was beyond any encouragement she needed. She felt the pressure of orgasm building once more, but this time it was deeper, far more intense than any clitoral stimulation. Their sex life had been blessed since he discovered he could make her climax like this, it took more effort, and some creative angles, but it was absolutely worth it in the end.

“Mmmfh! Hiccup! I’m gonna-!”

Astrid couldn’t even finish her sentence, as she squeaked that very familiar noise, and he felt her channel thrum powerfully against his prick, squeezing down on him as her hot walls fluttered in orgasmic waves.

In turn, that was all Hiccup needed as well. His climax ruptured within him, and he squeezed as deep as possible inside her before letting loose. He filled her with pump after pump of boiling seeds, her breast still gripped firmly in his hand and arm tucked tightly around her middle. They were so,  _ so _ close to one another. The closest they would ever be. And neither wanted the blissful moment to end.

But, of course, their orgasmic pleasure began to fade. Though the moment was gone, both teens remained in a state of ecstasy. Astrid sighed in contentment, unable to contain her smile. Finally, there was no trace of cold left in her body. From her limbs, wrapped tightly in the arms of her boyfriend, to her insides, which burned in the afterglow of arousal. Her groin, and the thick,  _ hot _ fluid planted deep inside. Bust most of all, her heart, glowing with an affection she never wanted to let go of.

Unable to resist, she rewarded his softening length one last squeeze.

He chuckled, remaining inside her as he extracted his hand from her shirt. Keeping a tight hold on her as sleepiness  _ finally _ returned to his senses.

“Are you warm enough now?” He murmured against her hair, his fight to remain conscious was evident through his words.

Astrid hummed, “I am. Thank you, Hiccup.” She hesitated for a moment, before taking the leap. “I… I love you.”

She waited nervously for a response, but instead, was rewarded with the sound of soft snores in her ear.

Astrid smiled, before a deep warbling caught her attention. Toothless was eyeing the pair, before curling in on himself, clearly happy their noisy excursion was over. And soon, the dragon was slumbering peacefully as well.

The girl felt the exhaustion return to her then, and in the brief moments before she drifted off in Hiccup’s arms, she was beyond thankful for this damned winter storm...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other fics, just been super busy. They'll be updated soon, so keep an eye out!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, and if you wanna see more casual Hiccstrid smut ;)


End file.
